FlightPlan 113
by UnderProtection
Summary: Starts off where the Anime Ouran left off. Haruhi is in her last year in Ouran when suddenly Tamaki decides to take her to France. Will Haruhi take that flight when someone gives a piece of his mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello everyone, this is my first published fic after being three years here in this site. Please read and review. So at least I know that it's being read.

* * *

Chapter 1

"France, Tamaki-senpai…?"

It has been almost two years since Haruhi started in Ouran and became part of the Host club. It has been that long but the Host club still does not fail to surprise her. And it has also been almost a year since Tamaki and Haruhi became lovers.

It was during Haruhi's second year in Ouran, that Tamaki finally mustered enough courage to convince her to become his one and only love. Haruhi can't still help to laugh when she would remember how he confessed to her. Tamaki was all red and he couldn't look into her eyes and the only thing he said was, "Haruhi, I'm not your ootosan."

_It took him a year to recognize this. He was really an idiot. _Haruhi thought.

After that short phrase Tamaki started to avoid her for almost a month, and then ambushed her with statements such as 'Haruhi! Why do you keep avoiding me?' Well everyone knew for a fact that it was other way around, except for Hunny who kept interrogating Haruhi.

Since the time she had brought Tamaki back to the Host club when he was to leave them and go to France, it took her only a few months to really say once and for all what she felt. But Tamaki took almost a year, to figure it out and some months before he confessed. So Tamaki, so idiotic but this was Tamaki she thought. To finish the story short, she said her true feelings to Tamaki and who immediately took this as a yes to enter that kind of relationship, one which was not "Father-daughter" but still in love with each other.

Nothing much has changed in Ouran. Though Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai had graduated two years ago and they still visit and participate in the club's many and bizarre activities. Kyouya-senpai has graduated a year ago. He manages the clubs financial activities and comes from time to time to remind Haruhi of her debt and how much time left she had to pay it, most especially this past few months since graduation is fast approaching. He is also managing the business venture of the Ootori's. As for Tamaki, he is still in Ouran and now adviser of the club. After his graduation, he took a teaching post in Ouran and is now teaching the subject Music. It might seem not like him but given his skills as a pianist and son of the superintendent it was no wonder. As for the Hitachiin brothers, they were Haruhi's classmates all through out the years and became her closest friends. They still continue their act of brotherly love which fan girls still scream and faint about. They were the presidents in this club but in Haruhi's opinion, Kaoru was the real president. They were free to have the spot, after she gave it up.

Flashback

The seats were arranged in auditorium like manner in front of Haruhi. A crown and scepter was lying in a small table beside the chair were she was seated. She was seated in the chair that Tamaki used when they first welcomed her into the Host club. They were all wearing medieval outfits. Kyouya-senpai was wearing that of an evil minister plotting against the king and writing in his clipboard. Mori-senpai was wearing a knight's armor while Hunny-senpai pretended to be the small princess. The Hitachiin brothers wore lovely princely outfits of the same cut but differed in color. Kaoru had his in red and gold theme while, Hikaru had his in black and gold. Tamaki-senpai was wearing that of a king's but in which looked like more of the "Prince Charming's" in fairy tales. As for her she was forced into a princess' outfit by the twins and their maids who were twins as well. They even had added extensions in her hair making it reach her shoulders and possible to make curls at the end. They crowned her as "Queen of the Host club" and made her president. Though she didn't want to be president, Tamaki's puppy dog eyes irritated her so, she had no choice but to give in. As soon as they were over with the ceremony, Tamaki took her hand and was about to propose to her but the twins got her first and threatened Tamaki with their attempt to marry her. It made him furious and soon the whole music room was in uproar.

For her first order she asked them, to calm down and the next was to pass the position to the twins. The twins were quite enjoying the fact they would be kings and she could just see them smile as if seeing her being ordered around. Kyouya pulled Haruhi to the other side of the room so they could talk while the twins were teasing Tamaki at how they were going to order her to marry them and how Tamaki couldn't do anything since they were now the kings of the club. On the other side Kyouya mentioned that the twins wanted to have another ceremony and a public one at that and how she was to pay for it through another addition to her debt.

End of Flashback

As for Haruhi, she is now in her senior year. On her way to finish her studies in Ouran and become a great lawyer. She also started going out with Tamaki and is officially his girlfriend though she usually doesn't take pride in saying that out loud. As for Renge-chan they haven't still gotten used to her high-power motor act.

Though new members joined in during the passing of the years, the closeness between the original members of the Host club still won't compare.

"But why Tamaki-senpai…" even after becoming his girlfriend she still uses that to address him and as of the moment she has no intention of following fan girls' foot steps by using Tamaki-kun. Tamaki however will not give up until she calls him Tamaki-kun.

Tamaki simply placed a smile on his lips, as a reply to Haruhi's questions. "I won't tell Haruhi unless she calls me properly." 'One of his schemes again,' Haruhi thought. Haruhi hates calling him Tamaki-kun for two reasons: First, she would sound like those who experience his services and second, she blushes every time she says those words. Even if Haruhi, didn't want to she felt giving in to make him smile more.

_I guess one wouldn't hurt_.

Her voice started to quiver and a deep shade of red rose in her cheeks as she said, "Tamaki-kun, why do you want to go to France all of a…" but before she could finish her question Tamaki started to cling to her "Tamaki-kun…. Did you hear that Haruhi called me by my name?!" "No." the other members blurted out, "We all heard her call you Tamaki-senpai," blurted out the twins. Suddenly Tamaki put on a serious face the one who was about to reason out. "Haruhi called me by my name, Tamaki-kun! Ne Haruhi?" He looked desperately back at Haruhi asking for her to say 'Tamaki-kun' again. 'Once was enough' she thought and then gave her indifferent 'No,' shattering Tamaki's hopes and dreams all at the same time. Tamaki turned into his last resort "If you won't call me again by my name, I won't tell you." He looked desperate. Everyone in the room knew all too well what Haruhi would say, it only took her a moment to shift to the irritated mode that immediately send her desired result. Tamaki spoke up.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry. Forgive me, I won't do that again." Haruhi was still irritated making him go on, "I wanted you to go to France and try for a law scholarship."

_Scholarship grant in France. Why would he want to do that? Though I must admit it is interesting._

Haruhi returned to her normal self. And allowed him to continue, less tensed than before knowing that Haruhi wasn't irritated at him anymore.

"I wanted to…"

* * *

**Author's note:** I love writing this part and might soon do more of it. So don't forget to review . I will reply rain or shine, flame or not. Anyway, the last line is basically the first line in the next chapter. I decide to include it cause I thought it might bring more curiosity and entice you to read the next chapter...so does it work?

To tell you the truth the pairing has already been decided which cause me to have trouble choosing characters from the pairing menus in the New Story page(?) I also had major editing since the original had everything in Haruhi's POV, though I dropped the act to prevent OOCness in the story hoped it helped.

Oh and one more thing did you like the lenght of the chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

"I wanted to…" Tamaki hesitated to speak but went on saying "It's my gift to you. I know you would never accept any of the gifts I thought of. So I asked Kyouya, what things you'd probably like."

So, she was right Tamaki wouldn't have thought of that such a thing

_He would probably have thought to give her impractical gifts: too expensive, too big to fit in her house, in need of too much attention, and probably not useful, just too Tamaki. But Kyouya-sempai… that's interesting. _

Flashback

It was only 7 in the morning when Tamaki Souh went to Kyouya's mansion to pick him up so he could go with him to the commoner's mall.

He decided to go to the commoner's mall since he read that commoners go to the mall to buy gifts when they have an anniversary. He immediately thought of going to Haruhi's place and asking her to join them in their commoners' activity. It was 5 in the morning when he got there in his limousine and thirty seconds later got himself a plain"No."

His high energy suddenly was gone and only a little was left enough for planting mushrooms all over the apartment building. As he planted mushrooms all over, Haruhi's refusal kept playing in Tamaki's "inner mind theater" each repetition had a different ending. He was watching the one when Haruhi said no because she had to eat ootoro which the twins had given her while doing Haruhi's floor. As he did the top floor, the other version was playing, one that had Haruhi to say no, because the twins were coming over and she had to prepare for the Kings of the Host Club. He was about to finish planting the mushroom garden on the roof when he suddenly thought that he still had to buy Haruhi a present that would make her remember their love after viewing the "Haruhi had amnesia," Version. He immediately had the plan carried out. He reached the biggest mall in the district jammed with people but turned the limousine back abruptly to his mansion when the idea about having another person to accompany him popped in his mind. If he wanted to give Haruhi the best present he needed a commoner expert. He decided to get a commoner expert.

He wrote a particular list just for the occasion when the club had commoner activities they need clarification about, though generally he wouldn't need it since Haruhi was around. He started to check the list of two thousand names for the commoner expert. As he held the long roll of paper he glanced at the names when he saw a particular name, "Sunako Nakahara…" his eyes sparkled with a ray of hope, this was it a commoner expert. He started to shout inside the limousine, bounce inside and roll over the seats saying 'Hooray' when, "Who is she by the way?" He actually didn't know the person. He started crossing out names again.

He found a lot of these names on the list shortening his list by fifty percent. Then he saw another group which comprised of Ouran High school students. While coming across the name of Nekozawa, he remembered bad memories. He lifted his pen with a shaking hand gulped and carefully and with utmost care crossed it out of the list as if not to anger the evil moe coming from the paper at the instance when he read out Nekozawa's name. He crossed out all the other names he weren't familiar with. It might seem a mystery why only the Host Club was left in his pretty long list.

The truth was Kyouya was the only one who knew the names of almost all the students and all their customers, and Kyouya usually comes up to him to tell them their names if their was a need to address them with it. _'So it was among the Host Club'_ he thought.

He crossed out the names of the twins since they were the reasons why Haruhi had amnesia. He then started to decide whether who else to take, he had to cancel Hunny since he always asked Haruhi about eating cake and most of the time Haruhi refused. Mori was out of the list since Hunny wasn't included. That leaves him with Kyouya, and suddenly all his good points came to mind making him the "commoner expert".

This was the reason why he went to the mansion in the first place.

Kyouya was eating breakfast outside with his father when Tamaki came in. Tamaki was able to give a warm smile knowing that Kyouya was awake and with his father so the instance of the Demon Lord coming up was zero. Tamaki bowed to the older man and greeted him with politeness and a smile, "Excuse me Uncle, but may I borrow Kyouya today?" The older man looked at him and back at Kyouya. "Kyouya you could go now." This made Kyouya feel irritated at Tamaki since they were discussing a new business venture and now he has to go with Tamaki to "who-knows-were."

Kyouya was a very busy man now, but still able to drop by and by to the Host club, to manage the finances. Personally, he wasn't quite sure what the hell Tamaki was doing at his house but had to hide his annoyance while he was in the presence of his father. As they got inside the car, Kyouya shifted modes and asked him what did he want from him? After explaining the "Haruhi has amnesia." Theory about her refusal, Kyouya let out a sigh _'Another of his idiotic ideas.'_

'_And I thought Haruhi could do it_.' Up until now Kyouya was hoping Haruhi could do Tamaki some good by placing in him sense but it appears that Tamaki hasn't picked up anything from Haruhi yet. He was still Tamaki Souh, the idiot who founded the Host Club three years ago. While he saw their relationship develop in front of him and being told by the ecstatic Tamaki, he wasn't surprised for he knew that one day this probably might happen. He wasn't able to calculate the whole thing yet but he knew that there was a big possibility that it may end up happily. He first and foremost liked the idea since he would be less bothered by Tamaki but as it appears Tamaki has been more of a bother after the whole thing. Just like this day. He had to be a commoner expert, "What do I know about commoners?" None the less he went along with Tamaki.

The limousine parked in front of the big mall and they got out. Tamaki stretched out his arms up into the sky his body arched in perfect form and you could see his navel since he the white sweat shirt he was wearing had to drop back, creating a nice effect on him which gave him about five hundred new fan girls. Kyouya on the other hand, looked back at him and asked "The mall, how will this help Haruhi?" Tamaki looked at him with intensity, "If I could by a gift for Haruhi then she will remember and will live happily ever after." It sounded more like a kid's story to Kyouya, he didn't even think of asking for a doctor. He could just see the hell Haruhi would face if he ever ended up with this guy. If she were sick, he'd probably give her a dog to keep her company and say that it was best for her. _Poor Haruhi_.

They went inside the mall and soon everybody's eyes turned to look at these handsome men. Tamaki went to many shops picking up unusual gifts like a gigantic teddy bear as taller than he is, he brought lots of furniture, he even bought her a ten computers, he got her a dog and tons of clothes. It took him five hours to finish his shopping and the mall had to close early. Suddenly an announcement came from the mall's P.A. system, "The mall would be closed in a few minutes since the man with blonde hair wearing a white sweatshirt has bought most of our items and even has gotten all stocks from our storages."

Tamaki Souh was indeed the man they were referring to. He even had difficulty pushing the elephant he bought through the mall's swinging doors. He stood triumphantly with the mountain of items behind him, which includes the elephant. "Kyouya thanks for your help! Let's do this again sometime" Kyouya looked back at him, "Do you really think Haruhi would like that?" Tamaki was suddenly surprised and thoughts came rushing in. Kyouya might be right, what if I only make Haruhi angry. "Kyouya what should I do?" But when Tamaki looked Kyouya was already in his limousine and driving off. "Kyouya!"

End of Flashback

"He kept asking me a gift you would probably like, so I had to give him one." That was all he said after looking up from his folder, his eyes steadily at Haruhi. Haruhi returned the gaze with the same intensity when Tamaki suddenly popped up in front of Haruhi, wearing that "puppy dog-eye look" that irritated her the most but she couldn't resist, "So Haruhi?"

"I am coming," was Haruhi's reply.

It has been a long day in the club and every one just wanted to go home already. Haruhi was first to leave, since she had to cook for her dad. Tamaki followed Haruhi. Mori and Hunny went back to their dojo for some practice. There were only three people left in the music room. Kyouya was seating on a table not so far away from the twins. The glass windows showed a beautiful orange sunset which illuminated the room.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the trouble I caused my reviewers. The second chapter was uploaded two days ago but I had to delete due to the many errors, that have passed my eyes. So after two minutes I recalled back the chapter.

So here is the second chapter. The truth is I was planning to extend the club meeting until the third chapter but I thought it was pretty long meeting if I did. I plan to revise the chapter when in pairings start to unravel. The third chapter is something I need to plan and and post with utmost care since it is important for the whole story.

To those who reviewed my story thank you. My mistake will never happen again. Don't forget to review so I know that you're reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Hello everyone this is the third chapter! I have had troubles uploading it due to a virus that struck our computer. Yup I've been bugged. I am making time to rescue our computer from the Trojan so please bare with me. Please read and review, it helps.

* * *

"I am coming," was Haruhi's reply.

It has been a long day in the club and every one just wanted to go home already. Haruhi was first to leave, since she had to cook for her dad. Tamaki followed Haruhi. Mori and Hunny went back to their dojo for some practice. There were only three people left in the music room. Kyouya was seating on a table not so far away from the twins. The glass windows showed a beautiful orange sunset which illuminated the room.

The twins were seated in the couch facing the orange illuminated windows. Hikaru stared on the floor and his head was dropped down and with a down cast look in his eyes. His hair gracefully covered his yellow orbs creating a heart-striking image of himself. His twin Kaoru was seated on the other side and was looking at the figure beside him with yellow orbs as well and though there was a manner of composure with how he was seated you cannot remove the image of anxiety as he looked at his twin, "Hikaru." Silence passed between the three of them, Kaoru was starting to get worried with this silence but he didn't want to be the one to break it. They seated on the couch while Kyouya continued to compute on his laptop and at times write on his folder.

Kyouya was first to speak after the long silence, "Aren't you two going home yet?" His tone was calm and indifferent, as if it was the most natural thing to say to the twins. Without a reply he continued to make remarks, "I suggest you go home…" Kaoru then shifted his glance to Kyouya and then at times look at the floor, he felt sadness but wasn't sure about what it all meant to him. Hikaru on the other hand can't hear anything but drabble which he thought particularly useless and irritating.

"I guess your right Kyouya-senpai, it has been a long tiring day and Okasan might want us home early today," after making his remark Kaoru stood up and made a gesture that he was going ahead. Suddenly, Hikaru grabbed his hand and prevented him from moving out from the room. It started to become painful for Kaoru but he didn't make any remark but mention the name of his twin under his breath that only the two of them can hear. "Why are you going away Kaoru? Are you leaving because he suggested it?" Hikaru said without removing his eyes from where he staring at. Kyouya stopped from hearing Hikaru's words.

'_Because He suggested it…Could he mean…'_

"When we want to leave this room doesn't concern you anymore. If we wish to stay here you have no say about it," Hikaru's face was serious now but he still wouldn't look at Kyouya. His grip around Kaoru's hand got tighter that, Kaoru's faced twitched the moment it got tighter but above the pain he felt his eyes were concerned with what he saw. He didn't like this he decided to make a move, "Hikaru, why don't we just go home now? I'm pretty tired and we have to do a lot of things." "Shut up Kaoru!" was the answer Kaoru got, and his grip only grew tighter around his brother, he didn't care or rather he didn't notice the pain his brother felt. The only thing Hikaru knew was he wouldn't want him to betray him by going. Kyouya still wasn't moving or did he return to his work, he pressed his glasses back unto his nose, "I see that you don't like having us around anymore." Hikaru stood up from the couch and faced Kyouya, "It should have been like that long ago. Since you've graduated already you're not part of the Host club anymore!" Kaoru's face was horror stricken, Hikaru spoke back against Kyouya. Hikaru's face showed how much strain it has put on his heart, his eyes narrowed and he looked the other way.

Kyouya saw that Hikaru was a bit more calm after he let out that sentiments of his but something in Kyouya wanted to provoke him more, "Hikaru, I don't see anything wrong with us your senpais participating in the clubs activities." His face was emotionless, "As I can see with the data, the finances of the club became better when we your senpais helped in. It is best thing that has happened in this club since you two became its presidents" at this remark his emotionless face now had a smirk. Kaoru couldn't understand Kyouya, 'did he want to get in trouble' of all thing why should he provoke him. Hikaru's face started to redden and he let go of Kaoru and went on to grab Kyouya. He made preparations to punch Kyouya but he let go and stopped before the moment of impact. He then returned the down cast look and faced the window, "I won't let you provoke me."

Kyouya fixed his suit and brushed dirt from his suit. Somehow he felt a sting with all that Hikaru has said. He felt somehow different that he was wearing a black business suit instead of his school uniform, "Much time has indeed passed." He got his things from the table and made his way to the door, his pace was slow and elegant in every sense before he left the room he looked back at Kaoru who was still in shock, "Kaoru, please come over to my office tomorrow I have something important to say. Don't forget to pay a visit, I'll be waiting" he then left the room.

Hikaru then dropped back on the couch and then closed his eyes. It has been a long time since he felt tired and weary. He wanted to drift away, far away. Kaoru then smiled and sat beside Hikaru, he took Hikaru's head and placed it on his lap and stared at the sky. It has started to grow dim and the night has started.

There were many stars that night and the moon was not to be seen. "Let's stay like this Hikaru, forever." Kaoru then closed his eyes; unknown to him Hikaru was awake all the time and was thinking. "I'm sorry Kaoru if I had hurt you; if they would be gone forever then we will be happy, only when they are gone we will be happy."

"Cake! Haru-chan"

* * *

Author's note: I'm glad to have been able to upload this chapter. Don't worry the ending won't just drop from the sky just yet. This is only the beginning. Well, I now it's a pretty short chapter but, I have a longer one up my sleeve till next week. Oh by the way I wil update this story every so now and then, weeks perhaps. Don't forget the reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author' Notes: **I am really sorry for the long updates everyone. Thanks for all the reviews you gave me, they were very much appreciated. I'll try to keep myself on track with this story. Enjoy reading this installment.

* * *

Today was a special day for the host club. Though it wasn't the most bizarre of their activities in Haruhi's point of view it was as important as any episode of the bizarre saga. Today is the commemoration of the "stick-together day."

Everybody believed that after graduation the host club will still remain the same but it wasn't that easy. Hunny and Mori knew for a fact that they would soon be leaving Ouran and along with it the club, for sure they'd still want to be friends with Tamaki and the others but not being part of the host club puts a lot of stress on that connection. An amount which they knew they would bear soon.

Flashback

A party was hosted every year by the graduating batch to turn over the senior position in Ouran to those in the lower year. It was an event of prestige, opportunity to make your business grow and the like but above all a time to say goodbye to friends.

The host club was invited though it wasn't custom. It was just an event that had happened since most senior girls wanted to feel the warmth of Tamaki's host club services for one last time. Haruhi was brought along.

"Is Haruhi enjoying the party?" Hunny asked. "Hunny-senpai, congratulations. I like the party very much, the food is great," Haruhi went ahead talking and left when she saw another cake brought in. She didn't feel like disturbing Hunny and his affairs with the newly-brought in sweet. The party went on for some time until the room was emptied out leaving the Host Club alone in the hall.

"Who would have thought we'd be invited?" Hikaru said as he stared outside the glass windows with the look of boredom with dismay. "I guess, it's what you call fate, Hikaru." Kaoru mindlessly replied. " I knew that Kaoru." Then followed by a long silence only broken by Haruhi who was sitting in one of the emptied tables of the hall.

"It's really sad to see you go Hunny and Mori-senpai. The host club won't be the same without you." Haruhi wiped a tear drop before it fell she didn't want to be seen crying by anyone of them.Kyouya was silently taking all of the events around them. It somehow reminded him of what it was like when the club almost lost Tamaki. he only diverted his attention when Tamaki stepped up onto the stage and played a piece of music on the piano.

Haruhi thought it was a beautiful piece, it sounded cheerful and yet still so solemn. Everyone turned to Tamaki's direction, "We really don't have to part do we? The Host Club will stay together."

Ever since that day they decided to host a small gathering to commemorate something they promised to without any written contracts; even Kyouya honored this. The day will always be filled with cake.

End of Flash Back.

Haruhi was in deep thought with all those that had happened in the past and things which are now happening. Her mind was preoccupied by the ideas of the host club, Tamaki's offer and many other things. There was a blank look in her face making Hunny-senpai concious.

"Cake Haru-chan?" Hunny offered .

Haruhi smiled and took the plate from Hunny-senpai. Hunny then asked if he could sit with Haruhi and Haruhi just urged him with a hand signal.

"I've noticed that something is bothering Haru-chan."

_Was it that obvious?_

"What do you think about Tamaki-senpai's offer for me, Hunny-senpai?"

"Where Haruhi is happy so am I.I think this is a good gift from Tama-kun. I just want you Haru-chan to..." but before he could continue the twins barged in.

They were carrying a poster that would change their lives.

"As presidents of the Host Club, we ban all non host club members to attend the activities."

Tamaki looked at them, "Kaoru, Hikaru what does this mean?!"

"It's a declaration of War!"

Unknowingly, one Ouran member slipped out of the room after the announcement with a smile on his face.It was Kyouya Ootori.

**Author's Notes:** I'm not really sure if I was able to stick with the characters involved in the story. I was just deppresed with so much lost of data on the already prepared chapters waiting for posting. After not writing for so long, I had to even read the story over and brush up on Ouran.I'm actually reading the manga right now. I'm very happy to have posted again. ;;

How do you feel about this chapter, its lenght. I felt it was kind of short compared to what I had in mind.T T ... It is short. I feel depressed, really depressed. I don't know if it is deep either...but I must admit I like the part where Kyouya smiled. Please read and review, rain or shine,flame or not I'll reply get back with your deeply appreciated reviews.

Fufufufufufufu


	5. Chapter 5

The Declaration of War

"What? Hikaru explain what you just said!" Tamaki blurted out as Hikaru finished his sentence. The room stopped, the piece of cake Hunny-senpai was suppose to place in his mouth ended up on the floor. Haruhi turned her head towards the direction of the twins; Kaoru had a painful expression on his face.

Haruhi couldn't understand what was going on but she knew she had to stop the twins, most especially Kaoru before anything else gets damaged in that room. She boldly stepped up to Hikaru, " Please stop kidding around the both of you! Your joke is not funny!"

Hikaru's face darkened. "I wasn't joking Haruhi. I was serious with what I said every bit of it" He then turned on to his senpais and shouted at them to start leaving and to stop pretending that they were deaf.

Nobody moved; Tamaki stood firm on his ground, clenched his fists and stared at Hikaru with his violet eyes with a look that asked Hikaru to come back to his senses. The stale mate between the new president and the former created a very tense atmosphere in the room. Haninozuka stood up and Mori followed with a depressed looks on their faces and started to quit the room. However before quitting the room, Hunny-senpai gave a weary smile to Tamaki-kun, "We're going now Tamaki-kun."

Suddenly the only one with opposition was Tamaki. Haruhi decided that she saw enough and was about to step in when Kaoru pulled her back, "I think Haruhi also has to choose her side," Tamaki gave Haruhi a look and then started to compose himself again. He couldn't let Haruhi hurt her feelings by choosing him over her friends. Tamaki promised that nothing will hurt Haruhi so he decided to withdraw for now and leave Haruhi with an assuring note, "Haruhi-chan, don't worry about me. I'm going to see you soon." He then turned around and waved his hand at her.

Haruhi turned her attention from Tamaki's form which was leaving, to Hikaru looking out towards Tamaki's direction. Suddenly, Haruhi slapped Hikaru's right cheek with her hand. "Stop being selfish!Will you grow up, Kaoru?" She then started to run for the door to call everybody back, escaping grasp who were attempting to hold her back.

"If I have to be selfish I will be." Kaoru looked at the direction of Haruhi.

"In the end, only Haruhi knew who was who," said the true Hikaru.

"I don't see that as a disadvantage." Kaoru looked at his twin.

"Tell me Kaoru what was all that for?"

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks a lot for those who are supporting the story Flight Plan 113. I wish you all the best this holiday season. Hoped you receive the gifts you wanted to receive over the holidays. Well back to the story. It was actually Kaoru who pretended as Hikaru and gave the declaration and as always it was Haruhi who noticed this events. So was that clear? Please comment about that when you review. I know it messed up. What do you think about the lenght as well, it feels as if my chapters are getting shorter so if you do say it's short I'll make it up with a longer chapter next time. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Apparently, I must admit that I wasn't my usual self. I've been a lazy ass, a total jerk totally not me. When my beloved younger sister came over and looked at my computer she found my story she scolded me, mercilessly about how easily I was to give up just because people aren't reviewing my story. I was enlightened by her words and got mad at myself for allowing the sadness of an unknown author take over and forgetting about the goal to make my Ouran dreams come true! So here I go!

Chapter 6: Draw the Curtain!

A lot of things happened to the host club that week. The following day a signage with the words, "Temporarily out of Business" was hanging on the door of the 3rd Music Room. It wasn't taken though as heavily by the customers as Haruhi did. As countless young ladies passed the corridor in search of their own princes and fantasies discover they are not to be found at the moment they sigh and move on, filled with thoughts that they were probably on vacation.

However, they were mistaken because inside the room was Kaoru and Hikaru. These were only some of the princes.

Haruhi was not around today. This time the twins took time to discuss what they did for this week. Hikaru silently contemplated while Kaoru continued to talk about the turn of events. "I didn't expect the reaction of Haruhi. Apparently, I miscalculated her." "Ne, Kaoru? Do you think she's really mad at us?" "I guess. I've never seen that expression before. It might take some time before she returns to normal." Silently, Hikaru looked at the view outside the window. "It sure feels lonely when she isn't around." "That's why we had to do that Hikaru." "I know, I know or else we would have lost her forever. It's just sad that we turn out to be the bad guys in her eyes, when it's really Kyouya-senpai."

Kaoru made an excuse to use the toilet so he could leave the room and think on his own. This was because they maybe the most intimate twins in the world there is something only one could know or understand. After washing his face the familiar sadness swept his face, "Don't you love me anymore, Hikaru? Why does Haruhi's point of view seem more important to you?" He looked at his reflection, the same reflection of the person whom he would like answers from. It made him wonder why he couldn't be as open to this subject with his twin. Though he went to the bathroom to feel better he ended up feeling worse. He decided to go back to the Music room but as he continued to make his way back to the room a familiar figure intercepted him with a cold smile and an expression completely hidden by an eye glass. "Kyouya-senpai…"

"Yes, Kaoru. It's me. Do you have a moment to spare?"

"I really didn't expect to see you here today. In fact, I didn't expect any of the senpais," "But considering it was me, you shouldn't be surprised Kaoru." Kyouya and Kaoru were sitting in one of the rooms in the academy.

As soon as Kaoru nodded to Kyouya's question, he directed Kyouya to this particular room. It was a wide room, carpeted with royal blue. The white marble walls hung with one enormous painting of a flower. The room also had large glass windows which allowed the high-ceiling room be filled with light. The room was filled by two chairs, a coffee table and that was all that there was in the room. Though there wasn't much in the room, it was enough to give justice to the importance of the room.

"By the way, how did it go yesterday?" "I did as you had advised me to. I asked them never to show up again." "If you did it according to my instructions everything would go smoothly and all their reactions were as I have told you will be." A thin smile formed upon his lips. Kaoru closed his eyes and made in all knowing gesture a slight nod "Apparently, senpai was mistaken." Kyouya looked at him from the rim of the cup he was drinking from and set it on the coffee table. "What do you mean, Kaoru?"

"Haruhi?!" Kyouya then let out a light laugh. "Kyouya-senpai is everything alright?" Kaoru set down his cup on the coffee table." I'm sorry Kaoru. Where were we? Ah, yes Haruhi. Well about that you can forgive me about her slight change in reaction." Kaoru looked outside in a serious manner, "I don't think that it should be taken lightly after all the success of this plan lies solely on her decision."

"Ah, I see you still don't agree with my plan, Kaoru? You always had your heart set on a different goal than mine. We are like cupids for rivals in love." It was weird hearing Kyouya speak in a romanticized manner so to speak, that Kaoru couldn't really believe that it was his Kyouya-senpai however cupids; he never thought himself as the young god of love in any sort. Kyouya decided to continue he nudged his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose." Let me tell you again what I told you before. We may have entirely different goals but there is only one mean. The best way to succeed is to work together through that mean."

Kaoru stood up from his seat and excused himself. He was taking up to much time with Kyouya he decided that he has left his brother long enough by himself. Kyouya then nodded and continued to sip his drink in silence but as Kaoru reached for the door knob, "You do know how important your task is, do you?" Kaoru didn't even turn back, "I know, Haruhi must never go to France at all costs."

He then turned the door knob and broke into a run. He was in so much pain,' Hikaru do you know how much pain I feel?'

"Never!" Hikaru screamed for the third time. "Stop being arrogant and apologize to them immediately!" Haruhi cried for the fourth time, with bold eyes. While Kaoru thought he had left Hikaru alone for quite sometime, Hikaru was not alone the past twenty minutes or so. Hikaru was confronted by Haruhi who came with intentions to reconcile the members of the host club. Hikaru and she had been battling it out for quite sometime now and the voices got louder after each reply, both had been worn out by the shouting and were panting heavily.

Haruhi stood up from her stooped position and supported her tired body by putting her hands on her waist." I don't understand why hind it but I do know that you won't end up happy being mad with everyone else." Hikaru then got up from his weary position, "But what I don't understand about you is why you always think it was me you should blame. Why am I always wrong in your eyes?"

Haruhi panted while she listened to the words of Hikaru's voice. It seemed to blur out and she couldn't make sense out of it. Then her vision became blurry and she felt very dizzy then it was followed with pitch black darkness.

Author's Notes: So that concludes this chapter. Reviewonegai! See you all in the next chapter (- -); Thanks for those who reviewed the previous chapter and continue to support Flight Plan 113. Tell me your thoughts about it, reviews and flames are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I apologize for the messy writing style I used for Chapter 5. To clarify, the parts where Hikaru was declaring war on the older members was in fact Kaoru. The use of their real names resumed after Haruhi explained the crooked plan of the twins. So on with the chapter.

P.S.

This chapter was supposed to be realized yesterday but I had to fix a few, minor mistakes. Thank you for being patient.

Chapter 7: Back to Karuizawa

Haruhi felt like the senses of her body have totally shut down. She felt like swimming in darkness wherein you both felt secure and threatened by the void. She then felt a tingling sensation on her toes that made its way up her legs, her stomach, her face, her eyes and with this Haruhi tried to blink with them. She found herself in a high-ceiling room with a chandelier hanging overhead. She never saw this room all through out her life, she was actually confused and puzzled on where on earth she could be. It was when she looked out the window and gained a clue on where she might be.

"Haruhi, how are you enjoying Karuizawa?"

"Kyouya-senpai, what am I doing here? I remember I was talking with Hikaru and asking him to apologize to all of you but I never recalled seeing you today." Kyouya nudged his glasses and focused outside on the view of the refreshing vacation spot. "Tamaki asked me to bring you here. He wanted to show you something important and I happened to pass by and brought you here as he instructed."

Haruhi sighed, Tamaki is so extreme she thought; dragging her all the way and bothering his friend just to bring her here. Worst is that he knew the examinations were coming and promised to withdraw while she prepared but it ended all to this.

"I guess I have to get going now, please tell him to call when he gets here. She then started to get up from the bed when she realized she was almost naked if not for her underwear. She grabbed a sheet and tried to cover herself up, Kyouya chuckled, "Excuse me Haruhi."

Haruhi felt strange. Did Kyouya just chuckle?

"What Haruhi is missing, Tama-chan? Mori have you seen Haruhi today?" Hunny turned from his phone to his silent companion who shook his head from left to right and wasinstructing a group of martial artists. "Mori said he hasn't seen Haruhi at all. I'll try to see if we can help," after saying so Hunny gave instructions to Mori to start a search for Haurhi in all their dojo branches.

"Mitskuni." "I know Mori-kun, lot of bad things have been happening the Host club and now Haruhi. Will surely find her Mori-kun."

Haruhi leisurely walked about the grounds. She would have rather studied her books but she left them all in Ouran when she was kidnapped under Tamaki's orders. Tamaki has gotten more and more odd and annoying in some ways. Exactly the opposite of what he promised her then.

Flashback

"Tamaki-senpai I'll agree with dates but we have to follow the rules I said." "We'll stick with normal commoner dates and studying is important for Haruhi and I'll respect that. We won't go to Hawaii before the day of the exam. We won't go to New York during the midterms and I won't abduct you after your exam and bring you back the following day for another exam." Haruhi just got sick about his idea of a date.

End of Flashback

As a matter of fact Tamaki followed her rules though he'd often make hints, but this was overboard. She was unable to make contact with Tamaki since she arrived, all the lines were busy. The day was about to end and she could not stand Tamaki for making her wait that long. She decided to get back to the mansion and find Kyouya to borrow his phone and make sure that Tamaki finds out what she thought about his plans, romantic or not. She went to search the house, the 5 living rooms, the 12 libraries, the dining hall and the 100 rooms but her search was in vain and there were more rooms to search. She decided to return to her room but instead of finding an empty room, Kyouya was sitting in one of the chairs found in the room doing things on his computer while at it.

"Kyouya-senpai?"

"Sorry to intrude Haruhi, the moon in your room was so beautiful that I wanted to work here." "That's no problem Kyouya-senpai. I was just wondering if I could borrow your phone, I have to talk with Tamaki." "I must apologize for that again Haruhi you can't make calls, not just yet."

The mobile phone of Tamaki's rang and he immediately grabbed it. He answered the phone call, "Hunny-senpia! You've found Haruhi?!" Haninozuka was standing on a hill overlooking Karuizawa and was staring in the Ootori property,

"We found her."

Kaoru's faced stung. The punch that Hikaru planted on his face has stopped swelling with the application of the cold compress but his heart was in bad condition. This time their argument was real. He was probably going to sleep on the floor tonight, he thought but just like the many times he fell off the bed he could endure it if it was for his twin. Hikaru went inside Kaoru's room and plopped on the chair facing Kaoru's and stared at somewhere far, "Gomen, Kaoru." Hikaru was avoiding Kaoru's eyes but his tone should his sincerity and this for Kaoru was enough to comfort Kaoru. "Sorry too, Hikaru. I didn't know you will not like the next step of the plan. Please don't worry about Haruhi." Hikaru turned to face his twin with a troubled and aggravated look. "Why do we have to do it this way? I don't agree with how he wants to stop Haruhi, we can do it on our own Kaoru."

Kaoru turned his attention away from Hikaru, "I know how you feel, please be a bit more patient Hikaru. This is the only way for now, but as soon as all are in favor we'll do it our way." Hikaru sighed in frustration and turned to look outside, "I just hope she's fine with him." "I hope so too."

Author's Note: I know it's pretty short compared to the previous but I felt it was a good length already with how much story there is in it. I would like to extend my thanks to those who read, review and support Flight Plan 113. Reviews are appreciated; flames are taken as constructive points so please do leave a message and tell me how you found this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Lately, I've been consciously slacking on the job with this story of mine; though I have a much worse case (to those who read my other story, you probably know what I am talking about). The reason for this slacking and delay is simply because I am quite at a lost as to how to continue from the cliff hanger I placed. It did not only do its job on the readers but to the author as well. If you think I'm taking too long, just drop a line and it'll get things started.

Chapter 8: Wolf in Bunny's Clothing

Hunny went into the Ootori mansion without time to waste after he finished the conversation with Tamaki. It wasn't his usual jolly self, who loved cake that the private army of the Ootori's were to meet but the face of Hunny wears when he is determined to get back his most beloved sweet.

Mori followed him shortly and busied himself with covering Hunny's back.The Ootori private army wasn't in full force but the men were still able to break the sweat of Mori.

Tons of thoughts came racing into Hunny's mind.

Why is Haruhi with Kyouya? What will Tamaki do if he finds out that Kyouya is the kidnapper? Should I even tell Tama-chan?

He finished opponent after opponent without even concentrating his thoughts on them but he pondered these questions and if he got hit once or twice it was because of exhausting his mind with this ideas.

Hunny then stopped advancing and paused so that Mori could catch up. "Mori-kun, we have to find a lead where Haruhi is. This mansion is too big, to be able search in ten minutes."

"Why in ten minutes, Mitskuni?"

"I asked the guards to secure us a chopper but it will be here after that time." Mori then grabbed a member of the private army of the Ootori's who was lying on the floor, "Do you know where Haruhi is?" The injured man smirked, "I wouldn't tell you." Mori then gave him a punch on his stomach, "I hate doing that again, but if you don't tell me…" The man then started to beg the judo expert for mercy and said that their target is on the third floor of the mansion.

Hunny then started to bolt for the stairs leaving Mori and the unconscious man on the first floor, "Mori follow me as soon as you clean up down there."

"Yes, leave this up to me."

Mitskuni went higher the mansion as fast as he could eliminating enemies without delay and when he got to the floor he didn't show any sign of fatigue. All that was running in his mind was how it came to be Kyouya's place.

He then recalled how he found out about Haruhi's whereabouts… the search operation…the phone call… the host club member… but before he got fully preoccupied with his thoughts he knew he had to find Haruhi first. He then started running across the corridor and opening room after room and finding nothing. Only one room was left he then decided to slowly open the door and prepared himself of what he might see.

Mori moved slowly up the building finishing clean each floor. He knew that Mitskuni might worry about having taking up so much time but even though he kept to it. He didn't want any of the men to follow them after the escape. He wouldn't want to create so much disturbance with several relations, one of which involved the Ootori private army.

Suddenly Mori saw something from the window. It was a limousine and a blonde haired man who's face Mori couldn't see stepped out.Mori after seeing this forgot about his prior intentions and went up as fast as he could. "Mitskuni, I must stop you!"

Hunny opened the door, there he found Kyouya with his hands on Haruhi. Hunny without second thought, dashed towards Kyouya and planted a punch on his stomache. Haruhi gasped at the scene of Hunny attacking Kyouya senpai. Hunny didn't look like his normal loli self. He appeared as the senpai who had graduated ahead of them, not a boy but a young man who was at rage. "Kyouya, what's the meaning of this?!" "Hunny-senpai… let me explain" Kyouya wrenched in the pain but he tried to look composed as always and began to stood up.

Instead of trying to understand, Hunny lifted Kyouya by the collar with dark cast eyes. "You who Tamaki trusted the most, how could you do that to Haruhi?" Kyouya smirked, Haruhi wanted to interrupt Hunny before saying anything or hurting Kyouya again. "Hunny-senpai, Kyouya wasn't doing anything you thought he was. He was only showing me this dress that…" Hunny turned his anger towards Haruhi, "Haruhi! Stop protecting Kyouya unless you want me to believe you are part of it." He then was about to lift a hand on Haruhi when suddenly the door burst open and there was Tamaki.

Tamaki couldn't understand the scene he saw. Kyouya was standing with a slight expression of pain on his face and one of his hands on his stomache, Haruhi who's eyes were closed due to fear was infront of Kyouya with both arms extended so as to protect Kyouya and Hunny had his fist in the air about to strike. "Stop, Hunny-senpai!"

Hunny then frozed at his step and turned to see Suoh, who was looking fiercely at him. He then snapped to his senses, He almost hurt Haruhi. He then burrued his face in his hands, ashamed of what he was about to do. "Tama-kun, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I saw Kyouya and Haruhi…" "I came here as soon as I can to apologize to you…" Tamaki's eyes then looked sorrowfully at Hunny-senpai, "but I guess there was nothing to apologize for. What you almost did to Haruhi, I can't accept."

Tamaki continued to explain, "I forgot to tell Kyouya that my plan for Haruhi wouldn't push through, it was my fault that I forgot about my plans with Haruhi. Kyouya was only here to help. I'm so sorry Kyouya… that you got dragged into this." As he said these words, Mori stepped in panting, "Mitskuni…"

Hunny turned to look around, "Hunny-kun didn't want to hurt Haru-chan. Sorry so much Kyouya-kun and Suoh-kun. I think we should go, Mori-kun." He then left the room.

When they were quite far from the mansion, Mori started to speak again. "I'm sorry Mitskuni. I wanted to warn you about Tamaki-kun." "No need to apologize for that but," Hunny looked at the mansion, "I thought Kyouya was an ally but it seems he is on Tamaki's side." "What do you plan to do now?" "Kaoru might be surprised but I'll keep this to myself."

Haruhi was so tired that Tamaki decided to force her to sleep. After lulling her to comfort he stepped outside to find Kyouya. They decided to step out to the garden to speak. "I'm sorry that I dragged you into this Kyouya. I panicked again about Haruhi and in the end you even got hurt." "Tamaki, you shouldn't worry about me. There are other things you should be worried about. Like…" Kyouya then stopped his sentence and decided to hold to the thought just now. "Like what, Kyouya?" "uhm… uhm… France perhaps? Haruhi should start getting a passport by now, don't you think."

Tamaki looked to the west ans smiled, "Yes, France. I almost forgot about that, thanks Kyouya. Yet before we leave there are a few things, I have to settle first." Suddenly a shooting star appeared. Tamaki was quick to make a wish, Kyouya who didn't believe in such took the chance.

The two young men, best of friends however made different wishes about a certain thing.

Author's Note: So much for the chapter, next update will be a Valentine Special! I wanted to upload this today so I can start with the Valentine Special of this story. This chapter is shorter and I feel that all my chapters are getting shorter again. So what did you think? Kindly give a review, a flame even and help me improve as a writer. More exciting events next time on Flight Plan 113.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Readers,

I am really sorry for this very late update. I just went through a very difficult time and somehow the progress of the story had to wait on the sidelines of my life since I had to attend to more important matters. I am very sorry to hear that some of my readers were disappointed with the progress but for those who still want to read on and discover how this story will end, I'll keep writing. :D

P.S.

The story will be ending next month and I hope you'll be able to see the conclusion of Flight Plan 113 ^ ^

Your author,

UnderProtection

------------------------------------

"Please don't fail us now senpai."

"Understood." After saying this, Hunny-senpai left the room and let down his guard. It was as if almost all the serious tone was thrown out of his system and now he's back to the little darling Haninozuka who usually has tea with his Usa-chan. He was greeted by Mori with a simple smile and together they exited the building.

"How did it go?" Mori peered into Hunny's face to see a clue of what he might have talked about. With unusual gentleness, Hunny stared back at Mori's face, "I know what you're thinking Takashi. Let's get in the car now, shall we?" Takashi opened the door to the limousine and followed closely after Hunny stepped in. Soon the limousine was driving across town to the dojo of the Haninozuka family.

"Are you still curious about it, Takashi?" "Uhmm…" "Kyouya told me to stick to my part. He said it was for the best. " "Mitskuni…" "But, I can't anymore. I don't want to see the Host club like this. Though Kyouya said, it was for keeping the Host Club together…but...the truth is, I don't understand." Hunny's face was gloomy and silently, tears rolled down his cheeks. His fist were clenched then suddenly, Mori patted Hunny's head, "Mitsukuni, do what you think is best. I'll always look out for you." Hunny tried to wipe away his tears while Mori's hand rested on his head.

Haruhi was just making her way out of the campus when a limousine suddenly parked up right next to her and rolled down the window. A head peered through and it was no other than Hunny-senpai. He looked quite different from his usual get up when he was still a student. Haruhi saw this kind of style more often on Hunny if he just got off from a very important meeting. Haruhi was so glad to see Hunny after all the ruckus with the host club. After having "rescued" her, she didn't have any chance at all to talk with him more so now, that they weren't allowed to attend meetings in the club.

A middle-aged man went down from the vehicle, which was addressed to by Hunny, as Mr. Hojo. Mr. Hojo came up to Haruhi and directed Haruhi to the car so that Hunny could be able to talk with Haruhi in private. "Ne, Haru-chan, I am really sorry about those formalities. Do you mind coming along with me to a new cake shop?" Haruhi looked at him curiously, "I was on my way to the super market since they have a sale. Maybe we can have cake some other time senpai." "How about I go with you?"

"Huh?!" Haruhi and Mr. Hojo shouted in unison, Haruhi then composed herself, "I really don't mind but isn't the car going to be suspicious. It's only a commoner's supermarket." Mr. Hojo nodded in agreement, "Ms. Fujioka is right, you also have a meeting with-" "Mr. Hojo," Hunny spoke in a serious tone, "I have something very important to talk to Haruhi about."

It was then decided that Hunny will do shopping with Haruhi. Though the shopping experience was much fun, Hunny loaded the cart with commoner's sweets; they stopped by in one of the tables provided inside the supermarket. "Senpai, you shouldn't be placing all those unnecessary things in my cart. If you wanted to buy sweets for yourself you should have taken one of those carts that were offered to us." Haruhi was trying to reprimand Hunny for the mountain of groceries now on her cart, Hunny only smiled. "Haruhi hasn't changed much. Just like when you were a first year and when we visited your home." Haruhi realized how she was speaking towards her senpai and how it has never changed after all, suddenly she felt a pang in her heart, "I hope things stayed the same. I wonder how things suddenly changed and turned out this way." Hunny looked straight at Haruhi and gulped, "I know why." "Senpai…" "It's because everyone is worried about Haruhi changing." Haruhi felt like it was all just a bad joke however Hunny just went on, "everybody was worried that things might change, even you Haru-chan."

Haruhi took a deep breath, "I don't really understand what you meant with your words, but…" Haruhi looked around seeing the supermarket has changed a lot but not really so, "Well senpai, we can't avoid change, it's the only constant thing in the world but I think we can decide whether our feelings will change or not; just like my feelings about the host club and everybody. I am worried too about the future. I don't usually speak like this but the host club has become an," the following words became harder for Haruhi to pronounce, "…important part of my life senpai. I also don't want those to change and I'll do my best to keep it that way."

Hunny knew he did right and was glad he told these things to Haruhi. "I am happy Haru-chan feels that way about the host club too! I think Haruhi should tell her feelings because saying what you feel is important." "I also feel the same; you can't expect everyone to know what you're feeling right. I think we should pay for these and don't you mind getting your own cart, senpai?"

They loaded their groceries, actually Haruhi decided to keep her groceries by her side since they weren't as much as Hunny's. When they reached Haruhi's apartment, Hunny went down with her to see her off. "I guess this is goodbye Haruhi,""Senpai, you make it sound like something big is coming…"

Hunny gave his warm and sincere smile, his mouth was closed and his lips just spread to give of an aura of smiling at her, "I don't know if you'd call marriage as something big, Haru-chan?" "Marriage?! That's definitely something senpai! But who's getting married?"

Hunny then started to walk back to his limousine and then gave her a very warm smile, "If all goes well I think it would be you, see you later!" Hunny went into the limousine and headed off to the Hitachiin brother's residence and tell them what they needed to know.

Author's notes: So the biggest clue to those who are still puzzled with the whole lot of unanswered questions…but what does everything have to do with marriage? Who's going to be tying the knot along with Haruhi? What pairing is this story really supporting…find out on the next chapter of FlightPlan113. The next chapter will be really longer I promise ^ ^…Fufufufu BTW a little about my own OC Mr. Hojo well his name is a bit weird since I didn't want it to be a common name, his name sounds like my favorite potato dish--Mojos!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. I just write fan fiction to bring my Ouran fantasies to life.

* * *

Author's Note: It's been a long time since I updated this story. Maybe a year...couple of months. Well I plan to update more frequently now. So big thanks to people who continue to read and support Flight Plan 113. Thank you very much. Enjoy reading and review are greatly appreciated.

"It's Hunny senpai."

After hearing Kaoru confirm the identity of their visitor, Hikaru immediately stood up from his chair. Hikaru's movements were swift, so different compared to Kaoru who only put down his tea cup and smiled curtly.

"Hikaru, Kaoru how were you?" "Senpai," started Kaoru "we've been waiting for you but we got a bit hungry so we started having tea already. Hope you will forgive us." "Eh, you twins are so mean." He started making his way to the table to join the twins with having tea, "Very much different from Haruhi-chan." Hikaru has been standing all that time and at the mention of Haruhi's name he settled back to his seat and drank his tea silently.

Kaoru seeing the mood change looked at Hunny-senpai, "Mou senpai, you know how Hikaru gets upset when you mention Haruhi. So is there any news from Kyouya-senpai?" "Yes, but I thought you'd like to hear about Haruhi first. What do you say Hikaru?" "Uhm sure, senpai."

"Well I went with Haruhi-chan today at the supermarket. Well she said there was a sale so I decided to load her cart with sweets, she scolded me but …" "Senpai, Hikaru and I didn't say yes so that we could listen to your commoner grocery adventures. Well what did Kyouya-senpai say?" "Kaoru, Haruhi said her feeling won't change and that we, the Host club, are important to Haru-chan."

For a split second the playful atmosphere of tea and cakes turned solemn. It was as if the magic word was uttered and silence befell the whole room. Light was streaming from the windows and illumined the faces of all that were present. Each of them had their own expression and reaction to what has been said; Kaoru had his mouth open in disbelief and that his eyes widened. Hunny senpai had his fist clenched with a strong look in his eyes that were staring at the twins. But Hikaru had the most peculiar expression; he was smiling with tears brimming in his eyes.

Hikaru finally dropped the uninterested act he was trying so hard to keep. Just hearing that they were important, made him believe that he was important to Haruhi as well. There was so much happiness swelling in his heart.

The visit ended shortly with Kaoru escorting Hunny senpai to his limousine and Hikaru looking over from the balcony. Hikaru looked over at the stars and started cursing while ruffling his hair. "Hikaru, what are you doing again?" "Eh, I won't say. You'd just laugh at me again."

"Try me."

As Hikaru started to talk his cheeks started to turn red, "Well for some odd reason, the stars were forming Haruhi's face." "Pfft…Hahahaha…"

"Geez, see I shouldn't have told you." Kaoru was holding his stomach, he was starting to have difficulty breathing from laughing, "Hikaru, that is something Tono would say."

"Can you stop that already," after saying those words Hikaru stared back at the stars and let out a sigh. Kaoru went to stay beside his twin admiring his face.

"You, really like Haruhi a lot. I never thought you'd like anyone besides me. It was always just enough that there was the two of us."

Hikaru looked over at Kaoru, "Now, now Hikaru don't try something to comfort me. I don't want a dumb twin who couldn't even realize his own feelings."

"You know what, I was really happy with what Hunny-senpai said. Huh…I'm going off to bed. You should too. I plan on setting things right tomorrow."

Kaoru looked distant again. He always seemed empty without Hikaru, but this time he wasn't. He was distant but not empty. In fact he was full of questions, unanswered questions. _'Did Kyouya –senpai make a mistake or did he lie to us?'_

Kaoru decided he must speak to Kyouya-senpai about this matter. He had to confirm his suspicions first thing in the morning.

Many people tried to sleep that night but failed to do so.

Tamaki woke up uneasy, ever since the trouble with the host club he had many sleepless nights. The school work was particularly easy but helping around in the family business wasn't. During the time the host club was alright, he used the chance to be with them as a sort of stress relief. Seeing his high school family, as well as his beloved Haruhi made all his worries go away. However he doesn't have this luxury anymore and he had to get by without having the chance to talk with Haruhi and the members of the Host Club.

He started his usual routine of getting dressed and went off to the dining hall. As usual his breakfast was waiting for him and also a mound of business matters in need of his attention. He wished he had Haruhi to send all those letters and reports away so he can spend his breakfast in peace. It was that one time when Haruhi came a bit too early and was invited for breakfast.

Tamaki was then brought back from his day dreaming by a slight tap on his shoulder, "Oh yes, back to the paper work."

It was a sunny Monday morning that day, Haruhi decided to spend her free day helping out Tamaki. Though she did wonder how she could be of help by wearing a dress and by putting on a bit of make-up. Before she could come to a conclusion that she was simply being teased by Tamaki, the big doors have already opened.

The new butler seemed quite oblivious that she would be visiting and started by asking for her name, "Your name Miss?" "I am Fujioka, Haruhi. I came to see Tamaki-senpai." "Ah yes, Master Suoh and you would be her…" His small eyes looked at her from her head down to her cute open-toed sandals.

Haruhi was quite in a daze, she has never been stared at in such matter. "I am his…girl…girlfriend." Haruhi was red all over, she couldn't believe herself. It has only been ten days and 12 hours since she has come into terms with her relationship to Tamaki-senpai.

'_Uh…why did I have to say that, I could have just said I was a school mate or a club mate, why did I have to admit that relationship? '_

But it was already too late to take back her words since she was already being adored by the butler. It's funny how things change just because you are simply Tamaki's girlfriend. She was then escorted to the dining table where Tamaki was deeply buried in paper works. Haruhi had to call out first to notice the blond man, who was madly signing papers.

"Sorry Haruhi, do you mind sitting there for a moment? I am currently busy but I'll finish this soon enough and we could have breakfast together." As soon as Tamaki finished his sentence it was back to signing paper work.

Haruhi decided to take the seat closest to the head of the table, where Tamaki was sitting. Her eyes followed Tamaki's hand as it grabs one of the documents from the huge mountain to his right, goes over it, signs it on the table then places it on his left. The butler then takes the paper work and gives it to the maids to be delivered. Haruhi thought he was quite fast and was worried if he was even reading through it. Though, seeing this kind of Tamaki-senpai made her heart skip a beat.

'Isn't he hard working…huh…oh my, did I just sigh?'

Haruhi was surprised that she went into a daze while watching Tamaki finish his paper work. But when she glanced back to the mountain of paper work, it seems to have grown. It was even growing as she watched minute after minute. It was endless.

"Tamaki-senpai shouldn't you have your breakfast already?" Haruhi tried to shout out as the mountain of work turned into a sea. Though it seemed Tamaki couldn't hear her and the room was starting to be filled by the paper work. "Tamaki-senpai! Tamaki-senpai," At last Haruhi was heard before she drowned in documents and mails. She took the brief chance to start placing the all the documents and mails in the living room, "What are you doing Haruhi, I haven't signed those yet?"

"Well you haven't even touched your breakfast yet! Did you know that it's a waste to not eat breakfast and what if you get sick from ulcer working so hard and skipping meals? Please take care of yourself senpai." Then Haruhi tried to carry some more of the documents but was stopped halfway through the trip to the living room by Tamaki who was running towards her with stars in his eyes, "My Haruhi really cares for me."

"Mou, senpai…you'll make me drop all these letters. Please be careful." "Yes, I'll also help Haruhi."

The butler and the maids were completely shocked at the scene. The new butler decided to break the silence, "Ahem…well what are you waiting for? Help Master Suoh out." "Yes, sir!"Then all the maids helped out in moving all the documents to the living room, in no time the Dining hall was free from documents and the breakfast was reheated. "I am really glad to have breakfast with Haruhi." "There is always time for everything Tamaki-senpai. See you'll miss lunch at this rate." Then they started to laugh at each other.

"Thanks a lot, Mario-san. The breakfast was really delicious." "I glad you liked it Master Suoh." Tamaki started to walk along side Haruhi, "But what do we do now Haruhi? I still have work so I can't take you out." "How about I help you instead, let's finish your paperwork together so we can finish faster. What do you think?"

It wasn't hard to make Tamaki agree and their afternoon was spent on finishing off all documents and mails.

"Master Suoh, please stop day dreaming in the middle of your work." "Ah, this is bad. I was caught twice for day dreaming."

"By the way sir, this came for you today." The butler Mario extended his hand to present the envelope.

Tamaki took the envelope and opened it, out came two tickets to France on Flight 113.

"Ah thanks a lot, Mario-san. By the way, do you still remember Haruhi?"

"You mean Ms. Fujioka?"

"Yes, what do you think about her?"

The butler recalled all his thoughts about Haruhi, "She'll make a fine ojou-san." He then bowed and made his leave leaving Tamaki too himself.

"A fine ojou-san…I hope she would accept my proposal," He then took out the beautiful diamond ring from his pocket and slid it into the envelope.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I finally updated! Don't ask me what made write again, but all I can tell you is that I am writing to the finish.

More about the story: When I first wrote this chapter, I only decided to write up until Kaoru and Hikaru's coversation. Though I found it a bit short so I added the Tamaki's later scene. For those who got a bit confused, there was a flashback in the later part of this chapter. I decided to omit the the flash back indications to make it seem more fluid. I did the same for my other fic, I think I'm slowly adopting the technique or rather the omission into my way of writing.

So I also added in a new own character, Mario. And Yes, I got the name idea from Super Mario. I guess my exposure to his pictures contributed a lot to this. And No, a Luigi will not appear in this story. I am very sorry Luigi fans...You can also see where the name of the story comes from which is Flight 113...Though I still kind of feel sad because of the latest air plane accident. T T

I think this is also Tamaki's biggest appearance by far. So I guess that pretty much sum this chapter up. I am really excited to write the next chapter. It would be my favorite part already. Thanks again. Please do review.


End file.
